


On Fresh Sheets

by shotofvanilla



Series: See You... [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, M/M, blind!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotofvanilla/pseuds/shotofvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is trembling. </p><p>Dean might be too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fresh Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the, um, sex scene. top!Dean/bottom!Cas, if it matters to you.

Cas is trembling.

His hands flutter across the bed, clutching at the sheets for a second before letting go, as if he's unsure of what to do with them. Dean's own hands stop, midway through unbuttoning Cas' shirt, and he stops pressing soft kisses to his neck.

"Cas?"

The shaking stops, just for a moment, as Cas deliberately flattens his hands to the soft, freshly laundered sheets. "Yes?"

"You okay?" Dean asks, leaning up a bit from where he's straddling Cas' hips.

Cas follows him, propping himself up with one arm. He smiles a little in Dean's general direction, a pale blush on his cheeks and eyes still closed. "I'm just..."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

"You know, we can stop if you-"

"No!" Cas' hand somehow manages to find Dean's wrist and he wraps his fingers around it, bringing to his lips to kiss the inside of Dean's palm. "I- I'm okay. I want it to be now." He slides his hand from Dean's wrist up his arm until he's cupping his neck. "I want it to be you."

Dean takes a moment to remind himself that he's here, in his room, and this is actually happening. Cas is lying beneath him, telling him that he wants him. The room smells faintly of vanilla and the new sheets Dean bought are soft beneath his fingers. He wonders how it all feels for Cas, if his heightened senses ("spidey senses," Dean sometimes calls them) can pick up on all of it as well.

"We'll go slow," he promises, although he's not sure if that's more for Cas' benefit or his own. 

He leans forward until their lips slot together, keeping a grip on Cas' shoulder. Kissing is simple, easy, familiar territory for both of them. Dean feels Cas grin against his lips as he slowly lowers himself back down to the bed, Dean following and bracketing his elbows on either side of Cas' head to hold himself up.

It deepens naturally. Mouths part and tongues trace lightly over lips as teeth bite down gently. Dean's fingers scratch through Cas' scalp to tug gently at his hair. Cas sighs, warm and wet and content as he twines his arms around Dean's neck to pull him closer, his back arching up until their chests brush together.

There's a smacking sound as their lips separate and Dean pushes himself up and away. He finishes unbuttoning Cas' shirt and helps slide it off his shoulders and over the bed, where it falls to the floor with a soft thump. He quickly follows suit, pulling off his own shirt and tossing it somewhere behind him before he falls forward onto his elbows to find Cas' lips again.

It's _better_ shirtless, when he can feel every breath from Cas' chest, when Cas grazes his blunt fingernails down Dean's side and back up again. They shift positions slightly; instead of straddling Cas' hips, Dean moves until he's kneeling forward between Cas' legs, still using his elbows to hover over him. His lips shift too, kissing down Cas' jaw and onto his neck, teeth nipping at a spot below his ear.

He rolls his hips down towards Cas', like he did that day on the couch, but instead of pushing him away this time, Cas' legs come up to wrap loosely around Dean's waist, keeping him there. Dean stills for a moment, surprised, but then he feels Cas tilt his hips upward so that they're completely pressed together, just for a moment, and he groans deep in his throat.

There's a bit of a scramble after that, a rush to remove the rest of their clothing. Dean fumbles with Cas' belt, fingers flying too fast as he tries to keep his forehead pressed against Cas'. He discovers, however, that Cas apparently has a talent for it, because he removes Dean's belt in one fluid motion and is then undoing the button of his jeans and sliding down the zipper, a very pleased look on his face.

"You little shit," he mumbles, huffing out a laugh.

Cas laughs as well, breathlessly as he helps Dean undo the buckle on his belt.

They both shimmy out of their pants with some difficulty, neither of them wanting to move too much from their current positions. There's a lot of giggling and half-muttered curses as they try to remove their clothes without accidentally clocking the other in the face. Their pants end up on the floor beside their shirts, underwear soon following.

And then they're both naked, and any sense of urgency evaporates like steam. Dean pauses for a moment, taking it all in. Cas is all soft pale skin, lean muscles shifting with every breath. His hands are trembling a little again.

Dean folds his hands over Cas', calming them as he leans forward to kiss him again. Cas arches toward it and tangles his fingers in Dean's hair. He hooks his legs around Dean's hips and their cocks brush together, producing that desperately needed friction. Dean chases it, jerking his hips down while Cas bucks upward. They find a sort of rhythm to the tune of muffled moans and choked off gasps.

Cas fits a hand between them and strokes both of them, smearing the gathered pre-come and making the slide easier. Dean leans his forehead against Cas' and the two of them breathe the same heated air. It feels _amazing_ , jerking into Cas' fist and against his cock, and it takes almost all of Dean's willpower to stop.

"Cas-we gotta-we have to," another searing kiss stops Dean midsentence and his hips stutter forward instinctively, " _Cas_ ," he groans out, "Just-hang on for a second- _fuck._ "

"Why?" Cas asks, and _shit_ it's like his voice has dropped two more octaves, lower and just as gravely. He strokes both of their cocks, as if for emphasis.

"Because if you don't stop what you're doing," Dean lets out a shaky laugh that fades into a short moan as Cas deliberately twists his wrist, " _shit_ -this is gonna be over a lot sooner than I think either of us want it to be."

Cas finally takes his hand away and Dean takes a deep breath, the heat continuing to pool below his stomach. Their lips find each other again, slower this time as their hips rock together naturally. Dean moves to kiss down Cas' jaw and neck, feather light with just the barest bite of teeth. With his head bowed toward the mattress, his lips press around the shell of Cas' ear, teeth coming to tug gently at the lobe. Cas' breath becomes increasingly harsh, tiny little gasps as his chest heaves.

"Dean," he pants, the name broken sharply into two syllables. "I- I need- _ah_ -I need you to-" the rest of the sentence dissolves into incoherent noise, but Dean gets the message.

"Shit, okay, just let me-let me-" Dean stops moving for a second and scrambles for a container of lube lost under the rumpled sheets.

As the lid clicks open and Dean warms the lube between his fingers, Cas spreads his legs, drawing his knees up and planting his feet into the bed. The image of him laid out and open like that is seared into Dean's mind like a brand, and he wants to stop time for a minute to fully absorb it, but Cas is waiting and wanting _now._

The first finger is a little awkward. Cas squirms and shifts, trying to get used to the intrusion. Dean is patient, kissing the inside of his knee as he waits for Cas to adjust. He pushes his finger in shallowly, tracing the rim of muscle until Cas asks for more.

After the second it gets easier. Dean scissors and stretches and watches Cas slowly unravel beneath him, stomach muscles tightening and glistening in a light sheen of sweat. He grows even harder at the sight of his fingers plunging into Cas’ hole, and the room is suddenly stifling, far too hot even though it's February and he's pretty sure it's raining outside. Cas runs a hand through his own hair and bites his lip, tilting his hips upward in vain, trying to urge Dean on faster.

At three Cas is writhing in the sheets, his back and neck extending and falling back to the mattress. His toes curl and he presses back against Dean's hand, and from his lips come a litany of moans mixed in with various pleas of _more_ and _faster_. Dean finds a condom and wipes his hand on the sheets, ignoring how gross that kind of is. He rolls the condom on and overdoes it on the lube a little, but he figures it's better than not using enough.

As he settles between Cas' legs and lines himself up, he kisses the corner of Cas' lips. "This might hurt a bit," he warns," so just tell me if you need me to stop or go slower or just-"

"Dean," Cas cuts him off with a wildly off center kiss under Dean's eye. "Just hurry up and fuck me already."

"Yeah, I can do that," Dean says in a rush, nodding despite knowing Cas can't see him.

He still pushes in slowly, inch by inch until he's pressed flush against Cas, the heat and tightness of it making his head spin a little.  He waits though, watching as Cas takes a deep breath and attempts to relax his body.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, it's just..."

"A little weird?"

"Kinda." Cas clenches experimentally, enough that Dean ends up falling forward onto the bed again, pulling his hips out and fucking back in. Cas moans deeply at the sensation, and it's signal enough for Dean to start moving again.

Dean hovers on his elbows, burying his cock in Cas each time his hips snap forward. He tries to go slower and hold off, but on every thrust Cas is there to grind against him. They kiss sloppily, tongues meeting messily and teeth clacking as they try to find a rhythm. Dean clenches his eyes shut and listens for a moment, to the sound of Cas cursing below him, to the sound of skin slapping on skin, to the dirty sucking sound of their lips. He feels Cas clinging to his shoulder and pulling at his hair, painfully good.

“ _God_ , Cas, you’re so tight and- _fuck_ -you feel so good and just-“

“Harder, harder- _yes, yes_ \- right there, Dean, please-“

Dean forces his eyes open and watches as Cas' mouth hangs open in a moan, his hair in a disarray and his eyes still squeezed shut. Burying his head in Cas' neck and laying a bruising hickey there, Dean wonders for a second how any of this is real.

"Open your eyes for me," he grunts out. He wedges a hand between their stomachs and starts stroking Cas in time to his thrusts. "C'mon, Cas."

Cas keens a little and opens his eyes. The pupils are still blown wide with lust and in the light of the room they sparkle, for a second looking as if there's life behind them.

Neither of them last much longer after that. After a final twist around the head of his cock Cas comes, clenching and spilling white hot into Dean's fist and onto his stomach. Dean's rhythm grows increasingly erratic and after three more fucks in he follows, moaning almost embarrassingly loud.

His mind whites out for a few seconds and it takes him a while to come back into himself. He slowly pulls out of Cas, kissing Cas' cheek apologetically as Cas whimpers at the loss. He ties up and throws away the condom into a trashcan by the bed and staggers off into the bathroom in search of a damp washcloth. When he comes back he cleans both of them up and throws the washcloth over the side of the bed before collapsing next to Cas.

He glances over at Cas, whose eyes are still wide open, a thin ring of blue around black.

"How are you?" Dean asks after a while. He's strangely nervous.

"Perfect," Cas says, a blissed out smile on his face. His hand traces Dean's shoulder up to his face, and his fingers search out Dean's smile.

"Me too."

"I can tell."

Dean reaches over to turn out the lamp and curls around Cas, their legs slotting together like jigsaw pieces. His arm wraps around Cas' stomach, nails scratching out random patterns on the skin there. Dean grins and decides that this is the most content he's ever felt with another person. They're sweaty and the room smells like sex mixed in with fragranced candles, but Cas is pressed against his side and it's almost terrifying how much it feels like he belongs there.

He pushes aside those thoughts and instead focuses on Cas' breathing, how it's slowly starting to even itself out.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes?"

"You're sure it was-"

"It was perfect, Dean," Cas murmurs, a smile in his voice. "I loved it."

There are more words that seem to hang in the air for a second before blowing away for another day.

"Oh, good. I was..."

"Worried?"

"No! Just..."

"Worried?" Cas repeats. He turns and faces Dean, smirking in the darkness.

"Shut up."

Beside them, the candles burn down to their wicks as the two of them fall asleep together.


End file.
